Anti Danger: The Sneakquel
by KCDayz
Summary: OC's are evil. Anti Danger returns with a vengence and he has his old friend with him. How will Henry and the gang defeat them this time?
1. The return

_Ooooh more Anti Danger.. Excited? I recently came up with this idea_ _since I can't sleep. Go ahead and tell me what you think.. And if I should continue. Welcome.. To Anti Danger: the sneakquel. Okay enough of my idiocy._

 _Henry's POV_

As Ray and I were sparring with Piper on the couch of the Man Cave doing homework, Cahrlotte at the computer, and Jasper and Schwoz working on a new weapon... Ray and I started to talk.. "Hey.. Do you think we could run into Anti and Evil R. (Evil Ray makes more sense than just saying evil. You're welcome.) Again?" I asked as I threw a fire ball at him.. "Eh who knows. Those demons were literally demons to have." Ray said. "I really hope we don't." I said dodging punches and kicks with my hyper motility. "Even if we do.. I am way to strong for Anti to beat." "Yeah.. Especially since your fire has grown on you. I mean you now have like a heat sensor in your eyes when you flame up your eyes. And your even faster than you were before two years ago" Charlotte explained. "Plus.. You have new moves that no one can predict." Ray finished."One of the perks of being a hero I guess." I said as I pinned Ray to the ground.

While in the last two years my sidekick outfit had developed a little change. It was pretty much the same but with a bullet and laser proof vest, and it was sleeveless. It was visible to see my fire-and-ice Captain Man logo on my left arm, plus my hair somehow changed colours when I use my fire and ice ability. And somehow I even developed a new ability, Danger-sense. The name is self-explanatory.

About five minutes later Ray and I took a break. I decided to get some water. So about twenty minutes after our break the alarm went off. Apperently there was two people who looked exactly like the two of us causing havoc on main street. We moved quickly, as Ray blew his bubble, I put my fire and ice together and changed into my new outfit. "Let's go." Ray said. And we disappeared.

A few minutes later we were on main street. I changed wolf and ran down the corners. " **Can't find anything.** " I said over our ear pieces. As I changed back into a human, my Danger Sense chimed in. I turned around quickly and lit up my arm. Looking around me... There was no one there. _Weird_. I thought as I continued to walk. " **There's no one here. Lets head back.** " Captain Man told me. I agreed and headed back.. But I could've sworn I head a laugh behind me. I kept my guard up just in case..

"Hey. My Danger sense went off. I saw no one there on all sides." I told him on our wat home. "Okay. We'll keep up security alarm things." Ray said.

As we came back Charlotte had a scared look on her face and was frozen. "Something wrong?" Ray asked her. I made a confused look and made the left half of my eyes flame while the right made an ice mist. I saw an invisible person holding Charlotte. Taller than me.. "Evil R." I said as he appeared into all vision. " _Miss me? Because I sure mussed you._ " He said I flamed my arm when my Danger Sense chimed in again.. " _I missed you Kid Danger!"_ I heard a raspy voice say behind me.. I was surprised to see that it was Anti..

 _So I thinknthat was a successful chapter.. Plead do tell me any suggestions you have and/or ideas that you have and I will take them into consideration. Also I don't put ANY OC's in my stories unless they are villains (mostly) but I try to stick to a story line.. I'm not great at it but I think it was pretty successful._


	2. The unexpected power

_You guys really liked the first chapter. I'm glad you like it. But still.. If you have suggestions for editing/writing please do let me know. I hope you enjoy the second chapter._

 _Henry's POV_

" _Did you miss me? Bacause I missed you._ " Anti told the hero duo. "You have caused so much trouble in our lives. Why are you here." I asked annoyed. "Oh.. No reason." Anti replied as he turned into his dark wolf and attacking while Ray and Evil R. were "talking".

As Anti and I were fighting I famed up my arm and threw a strong punch that hit him in the face. As he fell back, Anti knew that I became stronger. Anti was a demon, a demon who couldn't be reasoned with, he nearly destroyed half the city at one point in time. When Ray and his demon were fighting Anti saw a chance for Evil R to try and kill me, when I looked back I threw some ice at Evil R, let's just say that he was NOT happy. He immediately turned around and came charging at me... As I turned back my danger sense chimed in and I immediately started to dodge left, dodge right and soon enough I ended up slammed against the wall, pinned from an invisible force.

As I transferred some heat to my eyes u could see Anti. Clearly he gained powers since the last time we met.. I used a combination of fire and ice to blow him onto the ground. Then all of a sudden, I couldn't see him anywhere in the Man Cave. Just Evil R. "Anti retreated Ray." I said doing the same powerful blast to Evil R as I did to Anti. He disappeared as well.

"Okay.. THAT was unexpected." Ray said as we teansfirmed back into Henry and Ray "normal" people. "They ARE demons Ray. They can pop out at any moment." I said to him knowing what I was saying. "Yeah alright." He replied unenthusiastically. I heard that in his voice. "Ray. I'm not that stupid kid anymore. I'm strong, I know how to fight, I've even got superpowers. Add if I might add u can control what part of my body they go to." I told him walking over to Charlotte. "I know kid. Just-" "be careful. I know Ray." I said a little annoyed. Being a hero isn't all fun and games. I may act like an idiot when I'm not Kid Danger, but I am extremely smart when it comes to fighting and emergency situations.

As I was making sure Charlotte was okay, Jasper and Piper came down the tubes. "Hey guys!" Jasper yelled. "Henry! You were supposed to pick me up from school!" Piper yelled. "Something came up, I'm sorry Pipes, but that's why I sent Jasper to pick you up." I told her. "What could have POSSIBLY come up?!" She yelled. I replied, Anti, we were silent for a moment. "I thought they were gone forever." Jasper said. "Not really.. See that burn over on the far wall? That was me and Anti, I used a combo to make them retreat." I explained. "Oooh what was that combo?" Jasper asked excited, he didn't know I did combos. "I dont usually do combos, but when I do its in a REAL emergency. Like what it was with the demon duo. I used my fire and ice combined to just make them disappear." Jasper was still having that look on his face, I sighed, "Point is, they won't be bothering us until who knows when." I finished. "I have a question" Jasper said.. Tired, I replied, "Which is?", "Can you show us this move?" He asked giddy. "Sorry but no. I can't, I can only use it a couple times before it wipes me out. It takes a lot of energy." "Okay." Jasper said cooperatively. After about 10 minutes of cleaning we went back to our normal days.

Ray and I were resting, I was half asleep, laying on the couch, listening to music. It was fun, until the unexpected happened.

 _I'm glad you guys like this story! It makes me smile to know that people like what I write. Also let me shoot an idea on you, tell me what you think. What if Henry Danger was linked with spies? If that's something you would read go ahead and let me know and I'll write it. Oh and also, you guys are absolutely amazing... Well most of you.. One of you is seriously on my nerves. But if you dont know who it is, then its not you. Anyway! I'm glad you enjoyed, I am sick so things might be all over the place._


	3. Capture

_Update! Have a strained arm by the way. If you have any suggestions to help with that thanks! Enjoy the chapter._

 _Henry's POV_

Ray and I were resting, I was half asleep, laying on the couch, listening to music. It was fun, until the unexpected happened.

The alarm all of a sudden the alarm blared through the Man Cave. Ray and I jumped up and answered. "What's your emergency?" We respond simultaneously. "There are two people destroying the city! Please help!" The frightened voice yelled. "No worries. We're on our way." I reply quickly. We then change into our heroing uniforms and move to the scene.

We arrived in the scene in minutes. We knew what was happening despite the lack of information. When we rushed out we were immediately attacked. The two demons that were a part of us jumped us in a matter of seconds.

" _Well hello. You decided to show now didn't you?_ " Anti hissed at me. "Yeah. What says it to you?" I said and flamed him out of my sight. I help Captain Man get his evil demon off of him and we then loose track of where they are. As we walked around the city a little bit we couldn't find them. I turned to Captain Man, "Split up. We'll have a better chance of finding them. That way." I said quite sneakily. He nodded his head and we split up.

A few minutes after searching on my own I felt like there was something behind me. I turned around flaming my eyes thinking I could see Anti... He was nowhere behind me nor beside me. I took caution to my surroundings. No one except myself was near me. I started to think.. _Why would Anti and Evil R return to Swellview? Why would they finally decide to attack after two years..?_ When my thoughts were quickly scattered across my mind when I heard a car horn blared as loud as possible. I looked up and saw Anti. "Hey! Anti!" I yell getting his attention. He throws ice at me, I block it with a wall of fire melting the ice on impact. I run across the road like an idiot nearly getting myself hit while running after Anti. When he starts doing stupid acrobatics while trying to hit me with ice and fire, I respond with a few insults and a opposite of the power he threw at me.

" _You're too slow!_ " Anti taunts. I snicker a little and then turn into a wolf and used my speed to appear behind Anti and slick on the anti-power cuffs we made specifically for him. "Too slow huh? I'm too fast for you. Now lets go demon." I say and walk back to the Man Van.

I met Captain Man and his evil double there. "I see you found him." Captain Man replies, "Yeah. Now let's get them into a cell they can't escape from." I say. " _You can't get rid of us! We are eternal!_ " Evil R yells. "Oh shut it." I say and shut the door behind the two demons. We then leave the scene and head to the Man Cave.

When we arrived at the Man Cave Schwoz was there to greet us with the two "cells" to put Evil R and Anti in when we came down the tubes with them. I stood the two demons beside eachother and told them to stay there. Surprisingly they complied with those orders. They stood pretty before we sucked them up into their little container. We heard small muffles coming from the container. "Something tells me they aren't comfortable." Charlotte tells. "They'll get used to it." Ray replied as we turned back into our own selves. 'Regular humans' just the way we like it.

It was late at night all of us were sleeping. I wouldn't imagine any one being up at this time. When the unexpected happens at almost two in the morning will surprise you all.

 _Ummm... Did I just break the fourth wall? I don't know but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. If you did let me know. I am literally typing with one hand right now because of my left arm. Anyways bye guys!_


	4. Taken over

_Update! Enjoy the chapter._

It was two I'm the morning and all the the Man Cave it was silent. Nothing was moving except for a sneaky little scientist named Schwoz. He was a tired little man who had no idea why he was up that early in the morning.

He walked around the main room of the Man Cave aimlessly doing nothing but bumping into things... He never realized that he bumped into the canister that was holding in Evil R and Anti. He bumped into the table and alarms blared loud waking everyone in the Man Cave.

 _Henry's POV_

I was nice and asleep in my room in the Man Cave when the alarm blasted. I shot awake and rushed to the main room. I was surprised to see Anti and Evil R arguing with eachother on what to do next. I threw some flames at them getting their attention easily when Ray joined me. They turned immediately. " _Such a nuisance move child. You're gonna wish you've never done that when I'm done with you._ " Evil R hissed in his raspy voice. "Let's not count on it." I say like my life wasn't in danger. Anti chuckled and stepped forward.. Evil R pushed him back. " _Not now. We have a job to do._ " Evil R says as they disappear out of the Man Cave. "Lets go after them kid!" Ray replies in a hurry. "Let's move! We can't let them destroy the city again!" I say turning into Kid Danger.

We quickly run after them. When we get into the city and there was Anti's ice trail everywhere seen for miles. We step out of the Man Van. My eyes widen as I see the destruction of two building encased in an ice prison.

"What did they do?" I say astonished at the destruction trail by Anti. "In a matter of minutes they managed to destroy two buildings. Encase one with ice, the other burnt to a crisp." I finish. "They are really powerful. I dont think we can beat them." Captain Man says with no belief of victory. "Lighten up dude. We need to try and evacuate the city. I don't know how. But we have to try." I say trying to fix this situation we were in. I was scared for my life. I didn't know what would happen next. I stayed with faith that we would win this fight. "I'll try and get the back of the city evacuated. What are you going to do?" Ray asked me. I sigh and say, "I'm going after Anti. Who knows what he is doing. Meet me at town hall. Good luck." He says the same, "Good luck. Stay safe." He replies and we split up.

Then I turn wolf and run down the roads following the path of destruction. "He's got to be here somewhere." I say to myself.. After I stopped for a minute it began to rain. _Rain? It's not scheduled to rain until.. Noon.. Oh no.._ I turn around quickly and Anti is standing right behind me.

I take a stance planting my feet into the ground, not moving a muscle. " _You are nervous young hero._ " Anti said knowing being overconfident could lead to his downfall. I take a deep breath in. Finding the words to say.. "Being overzealous will soon lead to your downfall Anti. And I will make sure that happens. Not matter what." I say confidently. Anti chuckles.. I use fire and ice to distract his vision. " _You can't defeat me!_ " He yells just as I disappear from his line of sight. "Wanna bet?" I say throwing a flame punch at him.

The battle goes on for a few minutes. " _I know all your moves. All your tactics. All your weaknesses._ " He hissed. "You forget one thing." I say getting up from one knee, "I'm also you. So I know all.. Your moves." I said up on both legs healing fast. As usual. I glow my eyes fire and ice ready for the fight. As Anti delivers a strong hit I quickly move out of the way to dodge the attack just barely. His attack managed to make a small gash in my arm. He then makes a swing attack while I was looking at my arm pinning me to the ground. I shake my head and blink my eyes a couple times after the hit to the ground. Anti had his claws out and above his head in an attack position... I took a deep breath..

 _Is this the end?_


	5. The downfall

_Is this the end?_

As that thought flashed through my mind I knew this was his plan. He really wanted to kill me. As I saw his claws above his head ready to rip out my heart... I regained my confidence and did a small combo attack of fire and ice.

"His weakness.. Is.. Light?" I mumble under my breath. As Anti gets back up he gets his sight back and almost immediately he swung at me I moved quickly but together I was faster than him.

"In all ways Anti. I am faster than you. Stronger than you. And I know more than you ever will. You can't defeat me." I say confidently.. " _You think YOU are the symbol of Swellview? HA! Young child.. This, THIS is only the beginning._ " Anti replies pointing behind me. I turn around and Evil R was standing there. As he swung at me I dodged and rolled to the side. He and Anti faced with eachother.. I knew I was not in a good position.

Evil R chuckled, pausing for a second, " _Kill him._ " He finally said. That when Anti went full force. He flamed his right side, ice on his left, tried to attack.

 _Fire on his right, ice on his left. Opposite side, opposite powers._ I think, to figure out a plan I may have to expose the 'softer' side of Anti. As I see Captain Man running towards me I tell him turn around and get ready to fight. "I got the back of the city evacuated. Why are... Well how did you tick Anti off this time?" He asked me thinking this was my fault. "Hey! They are wanting to kill me. I've figured out how to defeat Anti I think." I explain. I tell him to distract his evil half while Anti and I battled it out.

A few moments later in battle with Anti I somehow managed to get blaster through a wall... As I got up.. Weakened from the blast, Ray and his twin come and interrupt.

" _You STILL haven't killed him!?_ " Evil R yelled at Anti, " _He's stronger then you think! And he know all my weaknesses!_ " Anti hissed. Ray and I standing side by side, listening to their argument, looked at eachother... "Well this is interesting." Ray finally said under his breath. I looked over at him sharply, " _I HEARD THAT! DO NOT THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH ANY OF THIS!_ " Anti hissed.. That's when he used his most powerful attack on Ray and I..

 _No ones POV_

A strong combo between fire and ice was good enough to kill Ray as much as Henry, but after that blast.. Our heroes didn't get up. The evil duo chuckled believing that they've won. They stood in front of the rest of the city and demanded kingship over Swellview.

" _WE are your rulers now!_ " Evil R yells, " _You bow down to US!_ " Anti finished. That's when the two demons ordered the law enforcement officers to put weights on the remaining citizens.

In the Man Cave

"They aren't responding." Charlotte said panicking, "What're we going to do? What're we going to do? What're we going to do?" Jasper panicked. "Henry? Ray? Respond!" Schwoz yelled.. "Are they dead?" Piper asked concerned seeing as she just walked in.


	6. The discovery

_In the Man Cave_

"They aren't responding." Charlotte said panicking, "What're we going to do? What're we going to do? What're we going to do?" Jasper panicked. "Henry? Ray? Respond!" Schwoz yelled.. "Are they dead?" Piper asked concerned seeing as she just walked in.

The gang turned around. In shock as they saw Piper drop her bag on the floor. "Please tell my my brother isn't dead." She said, "Okay we won't tell you." Jasper said. "JASPER!" everyone yelled. He shook his head and stepped down from the monitors.

 _Henry's POV_

I groaned as I saw light hit my face, I opened my eyes enough to see Ray. We were in a totally different spot than we were before.. Ray helped me up. "What are we going to? We can't go back." Ray said. "Not yet anyway, we are hurt but life won't be easy. We need a place to lay low for now. No one can know we are alive. Not now anyway." I reply looking at the gash in my arm from when I blocked the blast, we decided mutually to disable our communicators so we couldn't be tracked, along with our phones.

We trekked along the back streets where we couldnt be seen and hid out in a warehouse. "Everything comes back to wherehoises." I say hurting. When Ray and I got in we sat down..

"So here's the plan. No one knows that we are alive, and no one knows where we are. Not even our allies. So here's what is going to happen. You are gonna stay here and rest, get your strength back, then we are gonna destroy Anti and Evil R." Ray explained to me. My self, taking deep breaths because I was hurt agreed and all of a sudden everything was black.

 _Rays POV_ _[been a while since one of these]_

I explained to my kid the plan for the next few months. But then he passed out due to his injuries. I decided to go out carefully and grab some bandages and other things without being noticed.

I soon came back an hour or so later with medical supplies. I tended to Henry's wounds and thought, _What has our lives come to. If only I had been there for him when he got kidnapped. At least he's okay... For now._ I sighed a shallow sigh and watched over Henry as he rested. I soon fell asleep after him.

A few hours later

 _Henry's POV_

I was asleep when I woke up in a sudden shock. I took a couple deep breaths and looked at my arm..

 _My arm is in a.. A sling? And my leg is wrapped up.. Uh how.._ I looked over at Ray and smiled. _Thanks man_. I thought as I sat up into a comfortable position and slowly drifted back to sleep.

 _No ones POV_

Anti and Evil Ray have taken over the city. They've put weights on everyone, so that they couldn't move faster than them.

" _We are the more stronger of beings. Your life is no longer your own. It belongs to us now._ " Evil R chuckled, turning toward Anti, he tells him, " _We are gonna go pay the Man Cave a visit. Have the guards set up their cells._ " Anti snickered at the thought.

Anti was faster than any living being, the demon from the darkness. His words and heart cold as stone. He's a cold blooded killer with a mission to kill the original. Anti, being who he is, is faster, stronger, than anyone who faced him. Along with his partner in crime, Evil R. He had the same aspects, the two demons could turn invisible and had the same powers as the original figure. But what they don't know is that if one dies, their copy will soon fall.

Anti and Evil R appeared into the Man Cave with no hesitation. Kidnapped Charlotte, Jasper, Schwoz, and Piper putting them to work as their guinea pigs.

 _A few days later_

Henry was finally able to walk, he pulled his arm out of the makeshift sling and started to get his strength back.

When Henry was ready he started to spar with Ray, he got knocked down quite a few times.

 _Henry's POV_

I pulled my arm out of its makeshift sling, and stood up getting ready to fight.. Well spar with Ray. I didn't know if I was up fit bit at first considering that I was still hurt in many spots.

While Ray and I sparred he got me on the floor.. I took a few deep breaths, "Take it easy kid. We have as much time as we need. I know I'm rushing just a little. But soon enough it'll be GG for both of us." Ray reassured me. We took long breaks to ensure we get our energy back.

 ** _Time skip_**

 _Five months later_

I was back to full strength and speed.. Dodging all of Ray's attacks and hitting him with everyone of mine.

I got him down at the end of every spar practice. After a few more days of that we decided..

"Let's go kid. You're ready." Ray smiled. "Agreed. Let's go kick some demon butt." I said happy to finally have all my strength back..

 _The following day_ _[sorry for all the time skips guys]_

We went out early morning and saw basically nothing but utter chaos.. I looked astonished at the damage. I looked to my left.. There were guards.. We decided to go up top to get a better look..

On top of the building we see their guards.. "They have... A hundred or so Kid Danger and Captain Man guards? Cool." I said realizing this was bad but cool at the same time. Captain Man chuckled, "over there. That building has the most guards. I think that's where the demons are." He said finally.. I flamed my eyes to make sure. "No they're at the square. Gives us time to search." I said and we basically ninjaed to that building.

Once inside, we split up, I take the right path in my wolf form, Ray taking the left. I soon ran into cages, cages? I thought confused.. I got there and looked in and was surprised to see...

 _Tune in next time, Okay guys honestly.. How many of you thought Henry was dead? Let me know, I'll update again later this week. And if you wonder why Pipers in the Man Cave, read the first story before this, I explain why in that book. But if you are enjoying Anti Danger so far let me know. Let's just put it this way... Anti is gonna have a huge surprise when he sees Henry alive._


	7. I will always be a part of you

_Henry's POV_

Once inside, we split up, I take the right path in my wolf form, Ray taking the left. I soon ran into cages, cages? I thought confused.. I got there and looked in and was surprised to see Charlotte, Jasper, and Piper in there.

"Guys." I say in a whisper voice. "Henry!" They say excited but quiet. "Keep it down. I'm gonna get you out of here." I say melting the lock and motioning them to come with. When I got them out and away from chains Charlotte had a troubled look on her face.

"Something wrong?" I ask, "We all thought you were dead. You and Ray." Charlotte explained. "Yeah, we were really worried about you. We all thought you were dead. You disappeared. For months with no contact." Jasper explained. "Sorry for the scare guys. We just needed time to pull together our plan." I finished.. We soon met up with Ray and Schwoz..

"I found Schwoz." Ray said. "I see you found the others." "Yeah. We are never going to do anything like this again." I finished. "Let's give Anti and Evil R a piece of our minds shall we?" He asked I nodded my head yes and we headed out.

We took back roads to get where we wanted to be. Good thing Anti and Evil R were in the middle so it wasn't hard to find them.

When Captain Man and I were basically behind them, we waited for a good time to hit them with all we got. Captain Man had a powerful ray on him that which when combined with a little fire power can easily weaken the opponent.

" _Now. People of Swellview! You all are my slaves. You listen to us. There is no Captain Man and Kid Danger to save you._ " Evil R hissed. The citizens gasped at the ending of his statement. I turned to Captain Man. He had the blaster out and ready to go. "Call it." I say and he fires the blaster at the same time I pull a light show. The blast quickly hits the two demons.

"Hey Anti! Want a party?" I say tauntingly. As Anti got up with Evil R, he hissed and flamed his right side. Evil R held Anti back for a brief moment. " _How are you alive?_ " Evil R asks. "Let's just say that we are your worst nightmare." Captain Man yelled. The citizens cheered when they saw us.

As Anti decides to in his mind create a stand off in our minds. Ray took care of Evil R.

 _Rays POV_

As I saw Kid Danger with his left side burning and Anti's right side burning I knew that they were in some kind of mindful standoff. I went after Evil R.

I hit with the ray again and it weakened him even more. A few minutes later we ended up fighting fist to face. But at that time I heard an explosion. I turned quickly and saw that Kid Danger had won their standoff. He made his way towards Anti and Anti made his way towards him.

I couldn't get distracted through watching my sidekick and Anti fight. I continued on with my fight. And soon enough Anti and Evil R were together in the same spot.

Henry's POV

"Well. Now that we all have had a fun time fighting eachother. I say it's time we end this." Captain Man explained. " _No more demons._ " Anti said. "That's right Anti. No more of you." I say. Captain Man took the hit and destroyed the two demons. With a touch of a button and suddenly it was like there was a weight lifted off our shoulders.

I looked at Captain Man. He was smiling. We turned around and saw the citizens of Swellview tearing off their chains.

We took the time to help the citizens to take off their chains.

 _Later that day_

Captain Man and I were taking care of dibree in the city.

After days of cleaning the city was back to being at full run. Everything was working again and everyone was happy.

Ray, Charlotte, Piper, Jasper, Schwoz and I were all hanging around the Man Cave. We knew that there was nothing to worry about when it was all quiet and peaceful. Every once in a while Ray and I went out as Captain Man and Kid Danger. People were happy that those demons who took over the city was gone.

Later that day when we were just sitting around the Man Cave, resting. Knowing that the two demons were gone for good was a good thought.

"I'm glad that Anti is gone. He never knew when he would fall to his doom. I mean we took him out and it was just like some kind of..." I stopped for a second... "Some kind of what Henry?" Ray asked me.. "This... All this torture we went through was all a curse. Think about it, the opposite things, the sane powers, everything the same... This was all a curse.." "And we were too blind to see it." Ray joined in with me on the end of my sentence. "At least we lifted it and got rid of them for good this time." I finished...

 _Later that night..._

I got up to get some water, I took a look at my arm... Scarred from the past, memories bad and good, then I turned my arm around and there was a piece of skin that was a little darker... It kind of read a messege..

 _I will always be a part of you._

 **I think towards the end the chapter went a little all over the place. Tell me what you thought in review, and unless you guys want another Anti Danger story I think this concludes the Anti Danger series. Byeeeee**


End file.
